A Semester Away
by emz-008
Summary: While on an exchange program to a university in Australia, Rory meets up with a familiar face TRORY. Rating is a precaution
1. A familiar Face

I DON'T OWN GILMORE GRILS  
  
Rory Gilmore looked back at her mother and Luke, as she walked through the door that would lead her away for 6 whole months. It was the beginning of January and she was going to spend a semester in Australia, at the university of Newcastle, she was going to be doing an Arts degree, which meant she could study anything she desired, from science and business to psychology and surveying.  
  
She took a seat on the plane and looked out the window, through the glass she could see her mother waving at her, Luke was holding her hand, which meant that she was crying.  
  
'I hate flying' Rory muttered to herself as she took a sleeping pill.  
  
When she next opened her eyes she looked out the window and saw a sea of blue. She cautiously walked off the plane and headed for the man holding the sign reading Lorelai Gilmore there was one other person standing next to this man, holding another sign. Rory could make out the word gray, wondering what this meant she made her way to the men.  
  
She couldn't help but notice the young blonde, his hair shining as the hot Australian summer sun shone on his head.  
  
As she approached he turned.  
  
'Hello Mary'  
  
***************************************** I know that it is short but it is just a prelude, to set the scene for the next chapter. Please review 


	2. Heading To Newcastle

I DON'T OWN GILMORE GIRLS This is my first ever fic so I am sorry if my formatting isn't great. On my comp. When I set it out it looks good, I am still figuring out the kinks.  
  
********************************************************************* "Tristan, whatever are you doing here?" The confusion Rory felt was obvious in her voice.  
  
"I am here on exchange, I will be doing an arts degree. I am going to spent 6months at Newcastle University"  
  
"So am I!, and I am doing an arts degree also." wow what a small world though Rory, as she, Tristan and the man who introduced himself as Scott walked to the baggage terminal to collect their luggage.  
  
They walked in silence from the terminal to the small white van waiting in the parking lot.  
  
"The sun is so warm, I keep forgetting it is summer down here." Commented Rory  
  
"I know" Replied Tristan "I feel sorry for all the people at home stuck in freezing temperatures. Scott what's the temperature?"  
  
"It is 39 degrees which is fairly cool for this time of year"  
  
"39 Degrees??? Are you sure? That is cold, freezing point is 32 degrees." Tristan enquired.  
  
"In Australia we use the Celsius scale, 39 degrees here is about 100 degrees for you back home" Scott informed him as he loaded the bags in the back of the van. Rory and Tristan hoped in the back seat and buckled their seatbelts.  
  
"How far away is the university?" asked Rory.  
  
"Well we are in Sydney and the University is in Newcastle which is 2hours away, maybe 3 with the traffic."  
  
With that Scott pulled out of the parking lot and onto the busy road.  
  
She had only been in Australia for 30minues but Rory couldn't help but notice the differences to America. To start with everyone drove on the left- hand side of the road. And for January it was hot, very hot.  
  
"You might want to get your cameras out, we are about to go over the bridge"  
  
The Sydney harbour Bridge was right in front of them. Looking even more magnificent as Rory had imagined it.  
  
Tristan leaned over and whispered into Rory's ear "it is amazing isn't it? Makes you wish you had that someone special in your life to share it with...So Mary are you still with Bagboy?"  
  
"Tristan, I have told you his name is Dean, and no I am not still with him. He is actually Married."  
  
"Where did they hold the wedding? In The shop with him wearing that lovely apron?"  
  
"Don't be so mean Tristan, it was a good honest job."  
  
"So Mary is their anyone special in your life, or do I have a chance?"  
  
"There is no one special in my life, and I don't know if you have a chance, it will depend on how good a pillow you are"  
  
"I'm confused"  
  
With that Rory placed her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Ohh Pillow"  
  
"Are you two dating or something?" asked Scott, looking at Tristan in the review mirror.  
  
"No, well not yet anyway"  
  
"By the end of the month you will be, take her to the beach and to some of the real nice places Newcastle has to offer and she will be eating out of the palm of your hand."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
As I said this is my first fic ever, so I hope the formatting of it is okay, Does anyone know how I can make it so ppl can leave an anonymous review?? 


	3. Getting Settled

I DON'T OWN GILMORE GIRLS, NOR DO I OWN NEWCASTLE UNIVERSITY. **************************************************************************** ***  
  
As the van pulled onto an off ramp Tristan shook Rory awake.  
  
"Wake up Mary, We are here"  
  
Rory rubbed her eyes and yawned "what time is it?"  
  
"Its 4pm"  
  
"When do classes start?"  
  
"Nothing has changed with you Mary...Wait scratch that, one thing has changed, you are more beautiful than I remember"  
  
"You two are so cute, classes don't start until late February, so I suggest you take advantage of this great weather. Get a good night sleep tonight and hit the beach tomorrow, I recommend Bar Beach for a swim and Redhead for a surf."  
  
The though of any kind of physical activity was enough to make Rory and Tristan groan. Scott pulled up to a building and let the two out.  
  
"Go to the information desk and show the lady your ID's, she will let you in and give you your keys"  
  
They thanked Scott for bringing them into Newcastle and made their way into the building. They walked up to the desk and showed their passports to the well dressed lady behind the desk. Her shiny badge told them her name was Mary.  
  
"Hello Mary, I am Tristan Dugrey and this is Lorelai Gilmore. We are here on exchange for a semester, Scott told us to come and get out keys from you."  
  
She handed over a key to each Rory and Tristan. "Welcome to Australia and To Newcastle University Tristan and Lorelai."  
  
"Please call me Rory" Rory interrupted  
  
"Very well Rory, you are both on the 2nd floor, Tristan you will be in room 4 and Rory you will be in room 5. There is a bathroom on each floor with 5 showers, 5 toilets and 7 sinks. A lady comes in everyday to clean the rooms and your sheets will be washed weekly. I suggest you get to the student services centre as soon as you can and get you student cards sorted out."  
  
"Where's the library?"  
  
"We have two libraries' here, one on each side of the campus. You will need your student card to borrow books. I strongly suggest you become a member of the union. It is free and you get all sorts of discounts. The union building has a dentist, a doctor and hairdresser in it but if you like you can easily just find one in Newy.  
  
"If there is anything you don't understand Someone is always here, there is also a brochure in your rooms outlining everything I have just told you.  
  
"Once again, Welcome to Newcastle University."  
  
Rory and Tristan walked to the flight of stairs, Tristan carried his large suitcase as well as Rory's while she carried the bags they had taken on the plane with them.  
  
They climbed to the 2nd floor and unlocked their doors. The rooms were small, they had a bed, a desk, power point, phone jack, and enough room for a small fridge.  
  
"What do you think this Newy is she said?" Rory asked Tristan.  
  
"No Idea" he replied "we'll ask some one"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________ Sorry this chapter is short, I am at uni at the moment, waiting for a class to start. So I thought I would update my story. I go to Newcastle University, and am in the library now. The only false thing about the uni is the dorm rooms. I don't know what they look like as I don't live in one. I live at home and drive to uni every day. 


End file.
